Bedside comfort
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: Scott watches as Virgil crashes down onto Tracy Island then chats to Virgil about it by his bed. That really isn't a very good summary is it, sorry :) Anyway, characters belong to Gerry Anderson no-one else.


"Virgil!? Pull up you're crashing! Can you hear me? Come in Thunderbird 2" Scott watched in terror as Thunderbird 2 continued to plunge towards the sea "Virgil, can you hear me? Pull up! Virgil, get a grip on yourself, you need to pull out that dive."

Slowly Thunderbird 2 climbed up and Scott felt himself gradually relaxing.

"How much further to base Scott?" Virgil coughed over the radio.

"Ten minutes, it's just another ten minutes, you'll make it Virgil, I know you will" Scott looked towards where the island would soon be appearing, ahead of him Thunderbird 2 was flying dangerously low above the water.

"Virg, keep that nose up. Base is in sight now."

"Undercar down, flaps down. Making for final approach" Virgil voice sounded distant.

Scott gripped the controls as Virgil headed towards the runway, he hovered overhead and closed his eyes in relief as Thunderbird 2 touched down.

"He's down."

"Scott. The wheels have gone, I can't hold her, I'm…I'm gonna crash!" Virgil cried out battling his way through smoke.

Scott opened his mouth to speak but no sound came, he watched in horror as flames began to work their way around Thunderbird 2's body whilst the foam spouts poured leaving her black and white. Scott hastily landed and ran up to the lounge, he was met by Tintin.

"Oh Scott, it's awful. Your father and Gordon have gone down to get him" she began to cry, Scott hugged her quickly then hurried down to the runway where Jeff and Gordon were supporting an unconscious Virgil.

"Virgil!" Scott cried out and ran forward.

"Scott get Brains and tell him to prepare the sick room, we can deal with Thunderbird 2 later." Jeff grunted.

"But..."

"Forget about secrecy for the moment, your brother needs medical attention now move!" Jeff barked.

"Yes father" Scott turned back to the house and fortunately found Brains heading towards the sick room.

Soon enough Virgil was bandaged up and taken to his own room, Brains had gone with Tintin to retrieve Thunderbird 2 and Scott had stayed in the room watching for any signs of movement, then suddenly Virgil's eyelids flickered.

"Dad!" Scott called out and Jeff ran in going immediately to Virgil's side.

"Is he waking up?"

"Seems like it" Scott smiled as Virgil opened his eyes slowly trying to focus.

"How are you son? Jeff asked softly.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" Scott laughed as Virgil sat up.

"What happened to Thunderbird 2?" he asked looking around.

"Don't worry about that, she was badly damaged but it's nothing short a few weeks of work to fix her."

"A few weeks!? But that's terrible, suppose she's needed on call?" Virgil whined.

"Well let's hope she's not. Now you need a lot of rest, you take care of yourself and we'll take care of Thunderbird 2" Jeff smiled and ruffled Virgil's hair gently.

"Thanks Dad, Scott, could I talk to you?" Virgil smiled.

"Sure thing Virgil."

"Don't keep him awake too long Scott, I want him to get some rest" Jeff laughed lightly and walked out closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling Virg?"

"A bit better now, I wish I could say the same for Thunderbird."

"Trust me, Brains will get her up and running again."

"It must've been terrifying today, watching that?"

"Yeah, when you were nearing the water, I thought I had lost you."

"To be honest I thought I had lost myself" Virgil chuckled dryly.

"Oh Virgil, out of all of us, how is it you who got into trouble?" Scott shook his head and sat on the edge of Virgil's bed.

"But I knew I could count on you to pull me out of danger."

"Of course Virgil, isn't that what older brothers are here for? I wouldn't have not tried, not when I could see the outcome if I had left you alone" Scott ran his hand through his hair trying to remove the thought from his mind.

"You could see an outcome?" Virgil asked frowning.

"You don't want to hear it" Scott looked away and tried to swallow the lump forming.

"Crashing into the sea, that's what you saw isn't it?" Virgil said softly, trying to catch Scott's eye.

Scott took in a breath before answering "yes, that's what I saw. I better go, dad's right, you need some rest" Scott got up to leave but Virgil grabbed his arm.

"Scott. Thanks for saving me, it's clear to see why people appreciate us rescuing them."

"Don't mention it" Scott smiled and leant down to hug Virgil.

"If it wasn't for you and the others, I wouldn't be here" Virgil's eyes filled with tears and he wiped them quickly. Scott smiled reassuringly and with a final hug left the room to let Virgil sleep. Virgil closed his eyes releasing the unshed tears under his lashes, Scott looked back and let a tear fall down his cheek.

**_Author's note: So that's Scott's reaction to what happens when Virgil crashes, thanks to JoTracy123 for the idea to write this :) This is pretty short and probably the last fanfic for a while, I may write another Hobbit story, when I get some material for ideas. Reviews for this are welcome but please be nice, follow me and I'll follow you back, I promise. F.A.B_**


End file.
